El amor es para niños
by EmmaRomanoff987
Summary: Dicen que los amores prohibidos son mas intensos que los permitidos... Natalia y James lo saben. Pero estos amores no duran. Una noche, los descubren, y toda la felicidad que creían tener se derrumba.


Estaba mal. Muy mal. Si los descubrían los matarían. Ellos sabias eso, pero de igual manera no quería parar. Ambos se encontraban en ese lugar donde creían hacer algo bueno por Rusia. Ese lugar donde todos eran fríos, castigadores y astutos. Los que estaban allí, vivían con el miedo despertar y que les den un tiro en la frente; porque allí nadie dudaba a la hora de matar. Eran armas. Peligrosas y eficientes. Pero ellos; ellos no tenían el mismo miedo que los demás, simplemente eran importantes. Muy importantes. Les decían muchas cosas, y se hablaba mucho de ellos. Eso era una ventaja. "Es el arma perfecta" "Hermosa y eficiente" "No hay mejor soldado". Esos eran algunos. Pero no los que ellos utilizan, o los que les gustaban. Pero lo que a ellos les gustaba no importaba en ese lugar. Ahí, si no cumplías. Morías.

Seguir órdenes. Golpes, patadas, inyecciones, castigos y muertes. El amor no existía en ese frio lugar. No debía existir. Aun así, Natalia lo siguió viendo noche tras noche. ¿Era amor?. No, se respondía para sí, el amor es para niños. Es solo sexo y nada más. En ese oscuro lugar donde lo único que ve es sangre, la rusa se dio cuenta que necesitaba calor humano. Más bien, medio humano. Ya que su ahora amante, poseía un brazo de robótico. Pero ella no veía eso, quien era ella para juzgar?. Era una asesina. Además no sentía ningún repudio por eso. De alguna manera la excitaba, cuando por las noches juntos, sentía el frio del brazo. La hacia volar por unos segundos y hacer que se le erizara la piel. Y eso le gustaba. De alguna manera, Natalia, salía con su maestro. Se acostaba. Eso le sonaba mejor. "Nos mataran si nos ven" le decía casi en un susurro. "No me importa".

Natalia sabia poco de su vida antes de la KGB, recordaba a Ivan, pero no momentos felices, solo el día en que lo mataron. Frente a sus ojos. Ya no lloraba. Hace años que no lo hacía. Ni lo hizo cuando encontró la información del incendio donde murieron sus padres y donde ella se salvó, gracias a su madre. Al principio, comenzó a imaginarlos. En su cabeza, su familia era como ella, pelirrojos con ojos verdes, altos y quizás algo flexibles. Pero nunca lo supo. Aun así, esa imagen de una familia fantasma quedo en su cabeza para siempre. Nunca pregunto por ellos. La KGB no quería eso. Y si lo hacia la matarían, así que prefería no intentar hacer idioteces.

Por otro lado, el no recordaba nada de nada. Todo era oscuro y sentía frio. Y entonces se encuentra en HYDRA con su brazo izquierda remplazado por uno robótico. Todos le dicen que es un arma, que nació para eso. Y el, sin otro opción, se lo cree. Entonces todo cambia, lo mandan a la KGB a entrenar a jóvenes en la Habitación Roja. Lo ve fácil. "son solo niñas" piensa. Cuando ya está en ese famoso lugar, ve a muchas chicas de diferentes edades, con diferentes miedos y pasados. Pero el solo va a entrenar a las mejores, o eso le dijeron. "Ellas tienen una variante del suero, son más fuertes. Tú debes entrenarlas Soldado de Invierno." Y el asiente, es lo que siempre hace, aceptar todo. "Ellas deben ser armas. Y tú nos ayudaras a que lo sean". Un arma que entrena a otra, para ser mejor, para matar más quizás… piensa él. Pero no habla. Pocas veces lo hace. Todas las pequeñas jóvenes lo ven con miedo, algunas, otras con una sonrisa. Pero el no está ahí para ellas. Él va a otra habitación. Una mejor. Allí, se encuentra con solo 3 jóvenes de no más de 17 años. Todas realmente bellas para los ojos del Soldado, pero claro, una se destacaba de las demás. El cabello rojo y ondulado, los ojos verdes y brillosos, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, pequeña, delgada, pero con la mirada y postura firme. El Soldado la miraba y sentía lo que la rusa sentía. Miedo no, duda tampoco… Entonces recordó que enfrente tenía 3 armas. Y las armas no sienten, solo actúan. Pero él sabía que había algo dentro de ella. Pero que era? Entonces lo vio. Muy en el fondo de sus bellos orbes, había algo de tristeza. No era nueva. Se conservaba en sus ojos, con ganas de salir. De explotar. Pero Natalia la guardaba tan bien que hasta había olvidado que se encontraba allí.

"A partir de hoy, el las entrenara. Si fallan mueren. No quiere errores, no más errores. Entendieron?!" Grito el que parecía el "jefe" en un ruso tosco. Las 3 chicas asintieron, serias, firmes. Lo dejaron solo con sus nuevas armas, no completamente listas. "Aun no son el arma perfecta" pensó. No hubo presentaciones, en esos lugares los nombres no importaban. Aun así, al Soldado le intrigaba el nombre de la belleza que estaba solo a unos pasos de él.

-Sus nombres.- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Yelena Belova.- dijo la rubia de grandes ojos celestes.

El Soldado se acercó a ella, examinándola. Recordó que ellas tenían la variante del suero del súper soldado. Que eran un grupo selectivo. En otras palabras, eran diferentes. La miro de arriba hasta abajo. Ambos estaban serios, casi no respiraban. El Soldado de Invierno rápidamente le pego en el centro de su estómago, lanzando a la rubia lejos de la sala. Nadie parecía tan sorprendido. Él quería ver si eran tan buenas como todo el mundo decía. Las quería probar. Sin esperar un segundo más, corrió hacia la otro chica con el pelo corto y rubio, de pequeños ojos grises. Casi blancos. Esta estaba lista, y ataco, reaccionando al golpe que iba hacia su cara. Al soldado esto no lo preocupo, de alguna manera la evaluaba. La chica lo tomo por el cuello con la intensión de ahogarlo, pero él fue más rápido. Giro dejando a la chica desorientada. Haciendo que cayera al suelo, el soldado se puso sobre ella y ahora un poco más feliz, pregunto.

-Nombre.- La chica que ahora estaba bajo el cuerpo del hombre, sintió el frio de su brazo robótico.

-Dasha.- respondió tratando de salir, y lo logro.

"Ahora solo queda la pelirroja" pensó. Giro una vez más, pero de sorprendió al no encontrarla en la sala. No quiso parecer sorprendido. Si se había puesto más feliz con la última chica, esta sería todo un misterio que el quería descifrar. Lo emocionaba. Entonces escucho su respiración, casi inaudible. Pero él era el soldado perfecto. Él podía oír esas cosas. Sonrió. "Una chica inteligente" dijo para sí mismo. Todo sucedió rápido, ella salto del techo, había estado colgado durante un tiempo esperando que terminara con su compañera y poder atacarlo. Demostrarle que ella podía ser mejor. Que no era débil. Que podía ser tan fuerte como el demostraba. Pero al saltar con sus brazos abiertos, lista para atacar. Algo sucedió. Él se corrió solo unos centímetros. Se había dado cuenta. Como es posible? Pensó la rusa. Pero ya era tarde ya caía y rápidamente hizo una vuelta, para así caer de pie. El ya tenía ventaja. La estaba esperando. Natalia no espero más, lanzo una patada directo a la cara del misterioso soldado. Pero este tomo su pie y lo doblo, haciendo que ella girara una vez más. Ahora él fue el que ataco. Saco una navaja que llevaba consigo. Y, girándola sobre su mano peleo con la hermosa pelirroja. Él estaba sorprendido. "Creo que tengo una favorita" pensó. Ella era diferente. Lo sorprendía. Poco predecible. Un misterio para resolver. La rusa esquivo todas las veces que él se acercó con el arma. De una manera, que ni él puede explicar, la joven logro quitarle la navaja. Haciendo varios giros, se alejó de el con arma en mano. En la vio alejarse, haciendo diferentes vueltas en el aire, moviéndose como una bailarina. Ágil, rápida. Natalia, giro y lanzo la navaja directo a su rostro. El claro que pudo moverse y la navaja quejo clavada en la pared, temblando, debido a la fuerza. Ahora, ambos a unos metros de distancia. Se miraban. Respiraciones agitadas. Sonrisas escondidas. Sin que el abriera la boca para decir algo, ella soltó. "Natalia Romanova". Su voz sonó algo áspera pero sexi en el oído del soldado. Y así, comenzó algo peligroso. Algo de lo que no podrían salir. Si bien para el Dasha y Belova eran muy buenas, Natalia era excelente. Pero debía entrenar a todas. Y entonces las visitas nocturnas comenzaron. Uno de los privilegios que tenían ella, era la habitación propia, no era mucho. Pero para esas noches junto con el Soldado, lo fueron todo.

Había algo en él, que Natalia amaba. Quizás era su cuerpo musculoso, sus ojos grises, o su pelo. Pero no era solo eso. Él era misterioso, seductor sin proponérselo y activaba todas las emociones dentro de la pelirroja. Quizás ambos estaban perdidos en ese mundo que no era suyo. Haciendo cosas de las que no estaban completamente seguros y orgullosos. Siendo armas, usadas para todo tipo de cosas. Y juntos podían encontrase. Dejar de ser armas que solo seguían ordenes, olvidarse de sus errores. Simplemente estar juntos, y poder sentir algo distinto, algo que los hiciera llenar de vida.

-Esto está mal.- Expreso ella de forma lenta y casi inaudible.

Aún estaban vestidos, no durarían mucho así. Abrazados en su habitación, disfrutando de eso, nada mas.

-Esto está muy mal.- Ahora sonrió un poco y el la imito, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. De alguna manera, al ser algo prohibido y peligroso, hacía que sea más atrayente para ambos. La idea de estar escondidos todo el tiempo. Cuando el subía por su ventana en medio de la noche, asegurándose de que las cámaras o guardias no lo atrapen. Esa noche, fue igual.

-Eres hermosa Natalia.- La voz del soldado sonó seductora en los oídos de la pelirroja. Lo miro directo a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus orbes grises. Sonriendo. Agarrando su brazo robótico y apretándolo suavemente.

Claramente las cosas habían cambiado, los primeros encuentros eran distintos, solo sexo. Pero, ahora, había algo más. Abrazos, miradas, sonrisas. Sabían que no era amor, no podía serlo. Pero, qué sabían ellos del amor?. Ella, jamás lo había sentido antes, por ningún hombre o familiar. El, no recordaba casi nada de quien había sido en realidad.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, primero lentamente y cuando ya no podían más, ya se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama de la rusa. Besos, carisias, sonrisas. Eran esas cosas, las que producían alegría en ambos. Luego él se iba, dejaba la habitación en un profundo silencio. Ella lo miraba saltar por su ventana, imaginando el próximo encuentro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuánto duraría eso?. Hasta que tengan ambos un tiro en la frente?. No lo sabían, no lo querían saber. Por el momento ellos estaban bien así. Escondidos, se encontraban.

Pero lo bueno no dura. Y como todo amor prohibido, debía terminar.

Si bien Natalia y James habían podido esconderse durante varias noches, olvidaron que en la KGB no solo había soldados, también estaban las mujeres. Las demás estudiantes que entrenaban en el lugar. En otras palabras, olvidaron a Yelena y a Dasha. Ambas, llevaban varias semanas sospechando sobre ese nuevo romance, y claro que ellas eran por mucho enemigas de la pelirroja. Yelena siempre había sido una mujer loca por los soldados, y con la llegada de James, hizo que que todos los sensores de la rubia se activaran. Pero nada de su coqueto funciono. El Soldado tenía puesto sus ojos en una sola mujer. Fue así, como Belova, llena de rabia y envidia, dio la información de que había visto más de una vez al Soldado de Invierno entrar por la ventana de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Al comienzo, esto fue totalmente en vano. Era casi imposible de creer que la Viuda Negra hiciera algo que estaba prohibido. "Ella es la más eficiente de todas." Le repetían. Pero Yelena, no descansaría hasta que la pelirroja y el soldado recibieran el castigo que se merecían. El _Barón Strucker, era quien, en ese momento, estaba al mando de la KGB. Y claramente no era alguien muy tolerante. La rubia tomo eso a su favor. Seducir al Barón no fue tarea fácil, pero Belova era hermosa y luego de un tiempo se convirtió en su favorita. "Rompieron las reglas" le repitió ella firme y decidida a que se haga justicia. Esta vez Strucker no dudo. Pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Al ver al Soldado de Invierno entrar con suma agilidad por la ventana de Romanova, dentro de él se produjo un gran odio. No veía la hora de tenerlos frente para que pagaran._

 _La noche que Natalia creía sería una más, llena de carisias, besos y miradas, termino siendo el fin. El de ella, el de él, el de todo. Los habían atrapado. Todo se había terminado. El lugar se tornaba gris, otra vez perdía color, y hacia mucho frío._

 _Lo estaba esperando. Como todas las noches, pero el no llego. No se había percatado de que algo malo pasaba, hasta que unos hombres tiraron abajo su puerta y la tomaron por los brazos. Ella, la Viuda Negra, podría haberlos matado en segundos. Pero que caso tenia? Si los mataba, mas vendrían y no podría con todos. La llevaron hasta un sótano oscuro, había muchas cosas rotas en el lugar, además de olor a sangre. Aun así, en el centro había luz. Reconoció a muchas de las personas que se encontraban fuera de la penumbra. Entre ellos, Strucker, Yelena, 3 hombres más, y a James. Natalia, no tenía dudas. Los matarían. El Soldado de Invierno estaba atado en un largo poste. Sus brazos se encontraban hacia atrás, rodeándolo al igual que sus pies. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo pero al sentir pasos y ver a Natalia, comenzó a moverse en vano. Los hombres ataron a la pelirroja de la misma manera en un poste que estaba justo enfrente. Strucker se veía enojada. Muy enojado. Estaba rojo por la furia que llevaba dentro. Por otro lado, Yelena tenía una sonrisa bastante sádica en su rostro, dirigida solo a la pelirroja. Strucker se acercó rápidamente hacia James que solo lo miraba fijo, sin rastro de emoción alguna. Lo abofeteo con todas sus fuerzas y grito._

 _-IDIOTAS!.-Ahora los miraba a ambos, allí colgados.-ERAN LO MEJOR EN TODO ESTE EDIFICIO!. Aquí hay reglas y las deben seguir!.- Dejo de gritar y respiro de forma agitada, entonces giro su cabeza hacia Natalia._

 _-Aquí hay reglas y las deben seguir.- repitió calmado mientras tomaba con una mano el mentón de la chica.-No es así, Natalia?!.- Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Ella pudo ver la furia del Soldado de Invierno._

 _Que caso tenía decirle que no habían hecho nada. Sería estúpido y cobarde, ellos no eran así. A pesar de estar en ese horrible lugar, donde seguramente en unos minutos sus cuerpos inertes descansarían; ni James, ni Natalia sentían miedo. No sabían si era una ventaja o no, pero ellos hace ya tiempo no lo sentían._

-Debería matarlos!.- volvía a gritar con odio. Belova, no tardo en sacar su arma y extendérsela para que la tomara, pero _Strucker no lo hizo._

 _-Si fueran otros los mataria, han roto un millón de reglas. Pero, no los puedo matar.-Tomo el arma mientras la acariciaba y Yelena ponía mala cara.- No puedo matar al gran Soldado de Invierno ni a la perfecta Natalia Romanova. De todas formas, recibirán un castigo muy severo y desearan estar muertos.-_

 _James miro a Natalia, serio sin rastro de tristeza o felicidad, nada. Tratando de comprender ese idioma de miradas. Entonces el soldado hizo las cosa más valiente y estúpida de su vida._

 _-Ella no tuvo nada que ver, fui yo el que la acosaba todo el tiempo. Ella quería mas entrenamiento, para ser la mejor claro, y yo la obligue a tener sexo conmigo.- Dijo serio sin dejar de mirar a Strucker. Este se quedó algo helado ante la confesión._

 _-No! Eso no es verdad!.- grito Natalia a todo pulmón._

 _-Claro que es la verdad. Piénselo Barón, ella quería ser la mejor, superar a las demás. Y a cambio yo quería alguien a quien me pueda tirar, ella se negó pero fui más fuerte.-_

 _-Eso es una mentira! No es la verdad! Jamás me dio clases privabas, ni me obligo a nada!.-_

 _-Es la verdad, hace tiempo que llevo solo aquí, necesito compañía. Y que mejor compañía que la de la hermosa Natalia, no?.- El no sacaba sus ojos del Barón Strucker que seguía escuchando como los amantes se gritaban tratando de salvar la vida del otro._

 _Natalia estaba por decir algo más cuando…_

 _-YA BASTA!. Escuche suficiente de ambos.-Ante el grito ambos callaron y lo miraron serios. Strucker, cansado se para en medio de ellos y sonrió.- Creen que soy idiota?.- pregunto. "Si" pensó Natalia. "Claro que sí, un gran idiota" pensó James. El Barón agrando su sonrisa y abrió los ojos.-Pero… ahora que los he escuchado, me doy cuenta que esto no es solo sexo.- James trago en seco y Natalia levanto la mirada, algo preocupada.-Esto no fue solo para acostarse juntos, ustedes… se quieren de verdad.- Ambos jóvenes, aun atados abrieron los ojos como platos._

 _¿De verdad era amor?. Antes de que alguna pudiera decir o negar algo. Strucker comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, y ahora miraba a los tres hombres del KGB y a Yelena, esta última estaba más que sorprendida y a su vez la sed de venganza crecía poco a poco._

 _-Mis dos mejores armas se han enamorado.- su risa forzada seguía retumbando en la sala. Mientras su odio se aumentaba. Tanto fue el odio que llevaba dentro que al girarse aun con el arma en la mano, le disparo al Soldado de Invierno sin fijar un punto, la bala le di justo en su pierna izquierda. Este soltó un grito, Strucker una sonrisa y Natalia solo pudo gritar "Noooo!" emanar furia y odio, se removió sin dejar de mirar a James que se quejaba, esperando al igual que él, el disparo._

 _El Soldado de Invierno dejo de quejarse y puso su mayor cara de odio hacia Strucker. Mientras este, junto con Belova, sonreía satisfecho. Aun así era solo el comienzo de ese castigo._

 _-Maldito imbécil!.- le grito._

 _El Barón puso mala cara ante el insulto y se acercó a él para apoyar su mano sobre la herida fresca que chorreaba sangre. James, se tragó todo el dolor que sentía que trato de moverse para quitar la mano del hombre. Aun así, no quito su mano y siguió presionando._

 _-Estas son las consecuencias por no seguir las malditas reglas!.- ahora dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que tenía muchas ganas de matarlo.- Ahora Belova.- entonces uno de los hombres que estaba al lado de la rubia le entrego un arma. La chica sin dudarlo, disparo directamente hacia el hombre de Natalia._

 _Más gritos, más quejas, más dolor. Todo eso por parte de James y Natalia. Por otro lado, la felicidad y sed de venganza. Que estaba en la cabeza de Strucker y Yelena._

 _Pero dejarlos ahí, atados y sangrando, no era suficiente para el Barón. El sabía que entre ellos había algo más que una noche de sexo. Sabía que se amaban y que mejor tortura que ver al amor de tu vida sufrir. Con esa idea en la cabeza les pidió a sus hombres que desataran a Natalia, claro que cuando la sacaron del poste le pusieron rápidamente esposas en las manos y pies. Podía salir de ahí si quería, ella lo sabía, James y Strucker también. Pero si salía corriendo lo dejaría solo y ella jamás dejaría su felicidad en ese horrible lugar. El Soldado de Invierno estaba seguro de que la pelirroja en momentos se soltaría del agarre de esos hombres y correría lejos para jamás volver. Pero se sorprendió cuando vio que se dejaba agarrar por uno de ellos, quejándose por la herida en su hombro. El joven de ojos grises se removió y le puso mala cara a Strucker que sonreía mientras veía como se llevaban a la pelirroja._

 _-Sueltala.- le dijo firme pero el Barón si se movió. Continuo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- SUELTALA!.- le grito dejando salir todo su odio. Pero nada sucedió. Los hombres desaparecieron en la oscuridad con la rusa herida y atada. Quizás estaban a unos metros de ellos pero no había luz en ese lugar. James comenzó a desesperarse pero no dejo que Strucker viera eso, podría usarlo en su contra y hacer más daño a Nat. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, le puso una cinta en la boca._

 _-Solo escucha…- le dijo con una sonrisa_

 _Los hombres no se alejaron mucho de donde estaban los demás, tiraron a Natalia en el suelo y esta se volvió a quejar por el dolor, pero aun así seguía firme. Ahí, en el frio suelo, giro su cabeza y vi al Soldado, apeas se veía pero sabía que era él. Lo único que quería en ese momento era poder salir de ese horrible lugar, y poder quedarse juntos toda la vida. ¿Qué me pasa? Pensaba la rusa, Yo no me enamoro... pero antes de que pueda responder uno de los hombres le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. Luego otro, otra y otra. Apenas gritaba, el dolor se soportaba, ella era experta en eso. Su infancia había sido en la KBG. Los hombres continuaron golpeándola por todos lados. Sangre salía de distintas partes de sus piernas posiblemente llenas de moretones, de su labia caí un hilo de sangre y su nariz posiblemente estaba rota porque no dejaba de sangrar a borbotones. Ahora si gritaba, pero solo a veces, trataba de ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad._

 _Mientras, James no dejaba de moverse al escuchar los gritos de Natalia, se estaba muriendo. Lleno de rabia y odio, con una cinta en su boca que no lo dejaba gritar. Entonces, recordó que llevaba una navaja en la parte trasera de su pantalón, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro o lo atraparían. Lentamente saco la navaja de si ropa y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas de la mano. Pero aun tenía otro problema, los pies._

 _Strucker estaba casi satisfecho, pero oía pocos gritos pasa su gusto, sabía que la rusa era muy pero muy fuerte pero el quería hacerla reventar y de esa manera el Soldado de Invierno también explotaría._

 _-Creo que nuestra amiga Natalia no está sufriendo lo suficiente.- miro directo a los ojos de James.- Yelena.- la llamo y la rubia se acercó rápidamente hacia el sonriente._

 _-Diga señor?.-_

 _-Ve tú. Tu sabrás que hacer, luego tráela aquí.-_

 _James se puso tenso. Yelena la mataría. Ya casi había terminado de cortar la cuerda que ataba sus brazos. Pero una vez que estos estuvieran libres no podía agacharse a desatar sus pies, entonces continúo creando un plan en su mente._

 _Belova asintió firme y feliz. Y camino hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja. Cuando llego les pidió a los hombres que dejaran de golpearla y que esperaran a un costado, que ahora era su turno. Natalia apenas la veía pero la reconoció "No podía ser peor" pensó esperando el golpe. Belova la observo. Tirada en el suelo, sangrando, cubierta de cortes y moretones._

 _-Te ves bien Natalia.- dijo y le piso el hombro herido. La pelirroja soltó un grito que retumbo en toda la sala._

 _-Ves lo que ocurre cuando te enamoras?.- otro golpe, otro grito._

 _La pelirroja quería descansar. Poder cerrar los ojos para siempre. Ya era suficiente, no soportaba más. Para su suerte, la rubia paro de golpearle la herida. Uno de los hombres la cargo ya que no se podía mantener en pie. Y la llevaron hasta donde estaban los demás. Cuando James vi que Yelena y u hombre venían solo se alteró. Vi que las manos de ambos estaban manchadas con sangre. Sangre de Natalia. "Los matare". "Malditos". Todo eso solo lo pensó ya que continuaba con una cinta en su boca._

 _Entonces el otro hombre apareció con la chica en brazos. Ella no se movía aun así sus ojos estaban abiertos. La soltó de mala manera y su cuerpo destruido cayó al suelo otra vez. Sus orbes verdes quedaron en dirección a los ojos grises y, ahora preocupados y tristes de James._

 _-Excelente.- dijo Strucker feliz y sonriente. Se acercó lentamente a Natalia y cuando estuvo frente a ella miro a el soldado.-Si que es hermosa.- con un pie la movió un poco.- Aun lastimada y sangrando, es una belleza.-_

 _James no espero más y termino de desatarse aun así, dejo sus manos atrás para que nadie lo viera. Entonces un plan se le vino a la cabeza, era buena, quizás saldrían con vida. Pero no podría solo, por eso, miro a Natalia directo a los ojos tratando de explicarle que necesitaba su ayuda. Ella de alguna manera comprendió su plan. Ambos eran asesinos conocían los tipos de miradas que tenían los demás. James, luego de mirarla por unos segundos, comprendió que ella había entendido parte del mensaje, entonces puso en marcha su plan._

 _Cambio su expresión y comenzó a reír, la cinta en la boca impedía que se escucharan sus carcajadas pero aun así, Strucker noto la sonrisa en el rostro del soldado. Y se sorprendió, así que curioso, se acercó a él y de un tirón quito la cinta de su boca._

 _-Por qué no nos cuentas el chiste Soldado?.- Le pregunto furioso._

 _-No es ningún chiste Strucker, es solo que eres un idiota.- No paraba de reír_

 _El Barón se acercó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Pero James estaba esperando que hiciera extramente eso, con las manos ya desatadas y con una navaja en una de ellas, rápidamente hizo un movimiento y le sacó el arma a Strucker y le disparo en el pecho, este grito y cayo. Pero el Soldado de Invierno no podía perder más tiempo con un movimiento rápido le disparo a Yelena y al otro hombre que estaba a su lado. Mientras gritaba._

 _\- Ahora Nat!- Ella aun en el suelo, le dio una patada en las piernas a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado. Una patada que no tenía mucha fuerza pero que como los tomo desprevenidos, ambos cayeron._

 _Yelena quedo sangrando en el suelo, con dos balas en su cuerpo. Al lado de ella había otro hombre también herido o muerto. Rápidamente, James giro y vi a Natalia todavía en el suelo y al lado de ella dos hombres tratando de recuperarse de la patada, no lo hicieron. Ya que el soldado le disparo a uno y al otro le lanzo la navaja. Haciendo que se clavara en su pecho. No podían esperar un segundo más, entonces el joven se desata los pies y cuidadosamente cargo a la herida Natalia. Aun con la herida de bala en la pierna, James logra salir de ese lugar. Pero no llegan muy lejos ya que afuera más hombres de la KGB los esperan armados._

 _Es el final. No pueden hacer nada. Están muertos, muy muertos._

 _-No se muevan.- les grita un hombre apuntándolos._

 _James baja la cabeza hacia Natalia. Ella lo mira con sus ojos verdes y penetrantes. Y a él se le rompe el alma al verla así, lastimada y sangrando. Se concentra nada más en ella, y juntos recuerdan esas noches, esos besos, esas caricias. Esas distintas maneras de ser feliz._

 _-Te amo Natalia.- le susurra al oído._

 _-Y yo a ti mi soldado.- le dice con un hilo de voz y luego lentamente sus ojos se cierran._

 _Y esa es la última vez que ve sus ojos esmeraldas, la última vez que escucha su dulce voz. Quiere llorar. De verdad que quiere llorar, y se permite hacerlo. Pequeñas gotas caen por su rostro. Entonces, los otros hombres se acercan a él y todo se pone negro en sus ojos._

 _Cuando Natalia despertó sintió su cuerpo cansado y adolorido. Se encontraba en su cuarto, tres días después de todo lo ocurrido. Creía que estaba muerta, pero solo era un largo sueño. Se levantó y sintió la punzada de dolor en todo su cuerpo. Se dirigió hasta el espejo de la esquina y noto que ya no sangraba, tenía cosido el labio y la nariz. Su hombro y parte de sus piernas estaban vendados. Pero eso no lo importaba. Solo había algo en su cabeza. James. Esa noche, Natalia salió de su habitación en busca del Soldado de Invierno. Fue a ese horrible lugar donde todo había ocurrido. Y lo encontró. Se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogo un grito. De sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas._

 _-Que te hicieron?- pregunto alarma y con lágrimas en la cara._

 _James se encontraba dentro de un gran tubo de vidrio, lleno de un líquido parecido al agua. Alrededor de este había un montón de caños. El joven estaba recto y con los ojos cerrados. Aun así Natalia sabía que no estaba muerto. Comenzó a buscar una manera de sacarlo pero alguien la tomo del hombre haciendo que su herida le recriminara. Cuando la pelirroja giro, se encontró con el Barón Strucker que había sobrevivido del disparo. Este con una sonrisa llena de odio le dijo:_

 _-El amor es para niños Natalia, nunca lo olvides.-_

 _Y de esa manera Natalia nunca lo volvió a ver, se preguntó muchas veces porque no le habían borrado la memoria de ese amorío prohibido, pero como Strucker dijo una vez: El dolor la hará más fuerte. Y la rusa conservo ese dolor. Por la noches tenia pesadillas donde lo veía morir. Y se despertaba llorando y gritando. De esa manera, la felicidad de Natalia se esfumo para siempre._

* * *

 **Holaa! Aqui les dejo esta pequeña historia sobre Natasha y el Soldado de Invierno. Quiero aclarar que AMO el Romanogers pero esta es mi segunda pareja favorita. *_* No me maten! jajaja. Pero ya en serio, espero les guste!. Por ahora pienso dejarla hasta aqui pero ustedes díganme que opinan. Saludos! :)**


End file.
